Because Star Wars
by Afakim12
Summary: Impian Kyungsoo terwujud. Semua karena film favoritnya, STAR WARS! -Summary gagal. KAISOO/GS/slight ChanBek/HunHan


**\- BECAUSE STAR WARS-**

 **Author :**

 **Afakim12**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Family, Humor**

 **Rating :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Ini fanfiction GS. Apabila tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **DON'T BE SIDER**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy reading all ^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 _I want to watch star wars. But, I don't have money. Please, give me money someone._

Itulah status terbaru yang baru saja aku buat di SNS yang kumiliki.

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah salah satu dari jutaan penggemar film yang baru-baru ini populer yaitu STAR WARS. Akh... asal kalian tau, ini benar-benar film terkeren yang kutonton tahun ini.

Hah... oh astaga. Kenapa krisis moneter menimpaku? Aku uring-uringan sendiri di tempat tidurku. Aku sangat ingin menonton film ini,tapi aku tak memiliki uang. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meminta pada orang tuaku, tapi ayolah... meminta hal yang tidak penting bukanlah gayaku sekarang. Mungkin dulu aku akan merengek, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku akan meminta uang pada mereka hanya untuk semua urusan yang mengarah pada pendidikan.

'Ting'

Sebuah dering notifikasi dari ponselku membuatku terhenti dari kegiatan tidak penting yang kulakukan. Aku langsung membuka apa notifikasi itu.

Oh astaga? Aku tidak bermimpikan? Entahlah, setelah membaca notifikasi ini aku sangat shock, bahagia, dan juga tidak percaya. Ini adalah keajaiban!

Oh... jantungku kembali berpacu. Aaa... jangan-jangan pipiku memerah! Ya, mungkin jika orang lain melihatku saat ini, mereka akan menganggap aku orang stres!

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'Eum, hai. Kulihat dari statusmu kau ingin menonton film Star Wars terbaru?'_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Ya, aku ingin menontonnya. Ada apa?'_

Hah... ini bukan mimpikan? Aku mencubit beberapa kali pipiku sendiri.

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'Apakah besok kau ada waktu luang?'_

Oh astaga... kenapa balik bertanya Prince? Tentu saja banyak.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Heum, kurasa begitu'_

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'Kau mau menonton film itu bersamaku?'_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Bolehkah? Jujur aku sangat ingin menontonnya. Tapi itu akan merepotkanmu.'_

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'Aku akan membelikanmu tiket bagaimana? Aku sangat ingin menonton film itu. Tapi aku tak punya teman untuk diajak menonton.'_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Kurasa tidak, itu akan merepotkanmu.'_

 _'Kim Jong In'_

 _'Ayolah, itu tidak merepotkanku. Bagaimana anggap saja aku mentraktirmu besok? Lalu kau bisa membalasnya suatu saat nanti? Bukankah itu terdengar impas?'_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Baiklah, aku setuju. Terima kasih Jongin, kau sangat baik.'_

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'Besok jam 9 aku kita akan bertemu dihalte dekat stasiun. Kau mau?'_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Ya, aku mau. Terima kasih.'_

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'Baiklah, kurasa sekarang hampir tengah malam. Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Selamat malam.'_

Hua... eomma... Ini nyatakan? Aku ingin menangis.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _'Tentu, Selamat malam juga Jongin.'_

Send. Akh... impianku selama ini menjadi nyata. Astaga... aku langsung memegang kedua pipiku yang mulai memanas sendiri. Sebaiknya sekarang aku bergegas tidur, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dan segera menutup mataku. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ah... mimpin indah untukku dan Kim Jong In.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harus memakai baju apa? Yang ini atau ini? Haruskah aku terlihat anggun atau imut? Ah... yang mana?

Ceklek.

"Kyung, kau sudah bang-?"

"Ada apa dengan kamarmu? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini sayang? Tidak biasanya seperti ini" Ah, sepertinya eomma yang berniat membangunkanku, sekarang malah bingung dengan keadaan kamarku saat ini. Yeah, Kyungsoo gadis yang biasanya sangat mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian, kini kamarnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Bajuku berserakan dimana-mana.

"Eum... maaf eomma... Aku akan membereskannya setelah ini. Aku janji" Aku langsung mengangkat kelingkingku.

Melihatku eomma malah tersenyum. Ia mendekatiku dengan duduk dipinggir ranjangku. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di pinggirnya. "Kemarilah..." ucap eomma lembut padaku.

Tentu saja aku menurut, aku segera duduk di samping eomma.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari eomma sayang. Ada apa? Apa kau akan pergi? Dengan siapa?" Eomma terus bertanya dengan tertawa.

"Eum... iya eomma. Aku akan pergi nanti. Aku akan pergi dengan temanku. Ia memberiku kabar tadi malam, jadi aku belum sempat memberitahu eomma kalau aku akan pergi, hehe..."

"Benarkah? Kau akan pergi dengan temanmu? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Eomma masih bertanya dengan terus tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya laki-laki, apa aku boleh pergi dengannya? Eum... dia anak baik-baik kok eomma..."

"Hanya berdua? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau akan pergi dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kau tidak bohong pada eomma?"

Bohong? Bohong apa? Ah, iya iya! Aku tau maksut pembicaraan eomma. "Akh... eomma. Dia temanku, sungguh!"

"Baiklah eomma mengerti. Anak eomma sudah besar rupanya. Setelah ini bereskan kamarmu dan makan mengerti?" Eomma hendak beranjak pergi dari kamarku.

"Tunggu eomma,"

"Apa lagi hm?"

"Eum... eomma... sebaiknya aku harus terlihat imut atau anggun?" Tanyaku malu-malu.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri sayang, tak perlu kau buat-buat. Pakailah yang membuatmu nyaman dan percaya diri. Ikuti kata hatimu" ucap eomma sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Yeah, eomma benar! Aku harus tampil sesuai diriku biasanya. Be your self Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya aku memakai celana jeans yang dengan sweater merah dan dipadukan dengan jacket musim dinginnya yang berwarna pink. Aku juga menyiapkan beanie dan juga penutup telinga didalam tasku, siapa tau cuaca akan berubah semakin dingin?

Setelah sarapan, aku segera berpamitan pada ibunya dan bergegas menuju halte. Jarak halte dan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, hanya 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki aku dapat sampai di halte jam 9 tepat. Namun, aku sudah bisa melihat sosok jongin disana. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan disana. Ia memakai jeans hitam dengan sweater biru tua dan juga jacket musim dingin berwarna abu-abu.

"Hai, maaf menunggu lama," ucapku padanya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku "Tidak juga, aku juga baru sampai" ujarnya kikuk.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menitpun bis datang, kami masuk dan mengambil bangku ditengah. Kami duduk berdampingan. Aku duduk didekat jendela. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa menutupi kegugupannya dengan melihat pemandangan diluar sana dari jendela.

Tak ada obrolan sama sekali diantara kami. Yeah, kami masih canggung untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bahkan kami baru berinteraksi secara nyata tadi, saat aku berbasa-basi menyapanya ketika sampai di halte.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, dan siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Jongin. "Ayo, sebentar lagi kita turun". Jongin sudah berdiri, bersiap-siap menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh, ayo" aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

Setelah sampai di halte pemberhentian, kami turun dan segera menuju bioskop yang terdapat pada salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Aku berjalan dibelakang mengekori Jongin. Dan, yeah. Pemandangan didepan kami sedikit membuatku iri. Di depan Jongin terdapat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bersama, tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, melemparkan beberapa candaan, terkadang si laki-laki itu juga merayu. Oh, aku bisa mendengara begitu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi. Huh, seandainya aku dan Jongin bisa seperti itu. Aku mendengus sebal.

Dan sepertinya Jongin menyadari itu. "Kyung? Kenapa berjalan dibelakangku? Ayo kemari" Dan oh, ternyata aku tertinggal cukup jauh dengan Jongin.

"Ah, iya iya" Aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Berjalanlah disampingku" tuturnya padaku.

Dan pada akhirnya kami berjalan bersama. Aku berusaha fokus untuk menatap ke depan.

"Aku mencari informasi di internet, film akan dimulai jam 11. Kita masih punya waktu satu seperempat jam" jelasnya. "Jadi, kau mau berjalan-jalan dulu?"

"Aku mengikutimu saja" jawabku jujur. Mungkin jika sekarang aku membawa uang cukup, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan. "Tapi sebaiknya kita langsung ke bioskop mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Ini film yang bagus, jadi pasti banyak yang ingin menontonnya"

"Baiklah, idemu cukup baik"

Kami menaiki eskalator beberapa kali, untuk sampai di lantai paling atas. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa tidak memakai lift, karena lift disini masih ada perbaikan.

"Ternyata belum banyak antriannya, ayo kita diurutan ketujuh"

Aku dan Jongin berlari kecil kesana. Berharap tidak ada yang menyela antrian. Dan yeah, ini sungguh hebat, antrian didepan kami semuanya adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Oh, ayolah... apa ini? Apa mereka sengaja membuatku iri? Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ada masalah? Kurasa kau tak nyaman?" Jongin menyadari ketidaknyamananku lagi.

"Ah tak apa"

Tapi Jongin mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan. "Seharusnya mereka tidak mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum".

"Tapi mereka juga tidak salah menurutku Jongin. Merekakan saling mencintai?" Lagi pula jika aku memiliki kekasih, aku pasti juga akan seperti itu. Dan aish apa ini? Aku sedikit tersungkur kedepan. Aku melihat ke belakangku, dan ternyata ada sepasang kekasih yang sibuk bercanda. Dan ternyata, si laki-lakilah yang menyenggolku tadi dengan sikutnya-tidak sengaja tentunya.

Oh, apa ini? Laki-laki yang mendorongku tadi malah membersihkan sikutnya dan meremehkanku. Yak! Dia pikir aku sarang kuman atau apa? Dan yang lebih parah, Jongin malah menertawaiku. Aish! Menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Kyung, loketnya baru saja dibuka. Kau mau kita duduk di sebelah mana?"

"Di depan saja, aku sangat suka film ini"

"Baiklah, kita akan ambil kursi depan".

Kami menunggu loket dibuka dan mengantri kurang lebih ada tiga perempat jam. Dan ini sungguh aku tak bohong. Ternyata loket dibuka setengah jam lebih setelah kami sampai disini.

"Ayo kita beli cemilan dulu untuk nonton nanti". Setelah mendapat sepasang tiket, Jongin langsung mengajakku membeli makanan ringan.

"Kau mau membeli apa?" Jongin bertanya padaku. Oh, tidak. Sungguh, jika aku membeli makanan disini, pasti aku tidak bisa membayar tiket bis untuk pulang nanti.

"Eum... kurasa tidak Jongin. Aku tidak ingin makan apapun"

"Yang benar saja. Kita menonton film satu jam lebih Kyung, dan kau tak ingin memakan apapun selama film itu berlangsung?". Siapa bilang tidak mau! Aku bahkan ingin membeli nacos favoritku. Tapi aku tak punya uang Jong! Masa iya, aku harus jujur padamu aku tak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Hell! Aku tak ingin dikira materealistis!

"Jangan berbohong padaku Kyung. Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?" Jongin menginterogasiku.

Apa aku harus menjawab jujur? "A-aku... aku tidak punya uang Jongin.." jawabku lirih. "Aku tidak ingin kau memandangku materealistis. Kau sudah membelikan tiket untukku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" jawabku jujur.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Ini tidak merepotkanku Kyung, sungguh! Jika kau merasa risih, karena aku mentraktirmu, kau bisa mentraktirku lain waktu. Yah... walaupun aku tak menginginkan kau membalas semua ini"

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan popcorn dengan ukuran jumbo dan soda untuk kita berdua". Jongin akan mengantri untuk membeli apa yang diucapkannya tadi, tapi ia menghampiriku lagi. "Tunggulah aku disitu, ok! Jangan kemana-mana"

Aku hanya menurut saja. Tapi, apakah ini hari sialku atau apa? Hanya ada bangku tengah yang kosong. Disamping kanan dan kiriku adalah dua pasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Well, tahun baru adalah besok. Dan aku masih menyandang status single-ku. Ini semacam takdir atau kutukan? Hah... sebaiknya aku bermain ponselku saja.

"Kyung" Jongin memanggilku ketika ia berjalan kemari. Ia sepertinya agak kesusahan membawa dua soda dan popcorn jumbo. "Ini untukmu, sebaiknya kita pindah ketempat lain ayo. Lagi pula sebentar lagi film dimulai"

Aku mengikuti Jongin untuk berpindah kebangku lain. Menunggu ruanga bioskop dibuka. Aku meminum sedikit soda yang dibelikan Jongin tadi, dan Jongin sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hingga sebuah suara interupsi terdengar bagi para penonton film.

"Ayo, kita segera masuk" ucap Jongin langsung menggandeng tanganku.

Dan spontan saja jantungku berdebar kencang. Kuharap pipiku tidak seperti tomat!

Jongin menyerahkan tiket kami dan segera masuk. Sepertinya Jongin melakukan skinship ini spontan tadi. Buktinya, ia malah meminta maaf padaku saat kami akan duduk di bangku kami. "Ah, maaf Kyung. Tadi aku spontan"

"Tak apa Jongin" aku tersenyum canggung padanya.

Setelah kami duduk, Jongin meletakkan popcorn tadi ditengah-tengah antara bangku kami. "Makanlah, aku membeli ini untuk kita berdua". Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk, mataku telah terfokus pada layar yang telah menampilkan intro film.

Kami terus menikmati adegan-adegan yang berada di film tersebut. Mata kami sangat fokus pada layar, hingga tak sengaja tangan kami saling bersentuhan saat akan mengambil popcorn. Dan sekali lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung padanya, dan segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah layar.

Benar kata pepatah, jika kau menikmati waktu pasti kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Itu terbukti, tak terasa satu jam lebih kami menonton film itu. Ah, film ini benar-benar keren! Apalagi Rey yang diperankan oleh pendatang baru Daisy Ridley. Aku benar-benar mengagumi sosoknya. Ah... aku terus tersenyum setelah menonton ini. Yeah, akhirnya aku bisa menonton ini.

"Kyung. Kita harus makan siang dulu ya". Belum sempat aku bicara padanya ia langsung menyambungnya "Aku mentraktirmu. Jangan bicarakan soal uang lagi. Mengerti?".

Jongin bisa menebak apa yang akan aku tanyakan, "Baiklah..."

Aku mengikuti Jongin yang sedang mencari tempat makan. "Kita makan disini!" Jongin menarikku lagi.

"Kau ingin makan apa?". Setelah duduk Jongin langsung menanyakan itu. Yang benar saja, aku tau tempat ini. Disini cukup mahal!

"Jongin kenapa disini? Disini mahal? Jangan hambur-hamburkan uangmu untukku. Bukannya tidak tau terima kasih atau apa. Tapi uang yang kau gunakan, itu adalah uang orang tuamu. Ya, walaupun orang tuamu telah memberikannya padamu, itu tetap uang orang tuamu. Kau harus menghargainya dengan tidak menghambur-hamburkannya" Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba teringat pada orang tuaku sendiri. Mengingat bagaimana kerasnya mereka bekerja untuk memberiku fasilitas yang cukup. "Maaf..." tambahku lirih.

Jongin kembali tersenyum teduh kepadaku "Tak apa. Aku menyukai sifatmu yang sangat menghargai orang lain. Dan itu semakin membuatku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sontak saja aku terbelalak dengan pengakuan Jongin. Ini... ni? Seperti apa yang terjadi di, mimpiku semalam. Sungguh, ini mejadi kenyataan.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi.

"I-ya. Jongin. Aku juga mencintaimu" jawabku sambil terus menunduk. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahku karena malu.

"Baiklah, ini waktunya makan. Bagaimana dengan spagetti? Bukankah spagetti cukup banyak porsinya? Jadi kita bisa makan berdua, itu lebih menghemat uang bukan?"

"Baiklah, aku juga sangat menyukai spagetti" ucapku sedikit antusias.

Dan pada akhirnya, kami memakan spagetti itu berdua. Kami menyantapnya dengan lahap setelah pesanan kami datang. Dan ya? Kami jadi pusat perhatian beberapa pasang kekasih yang makan disini, aku juga bisa melihat orang yang mendorongku tadi mengamati kami. Ahaha... akhirnya aku bisa mengumbar kemesraan.

Aku melihat noda sudut bibir Jongin, dengan spontan aku membersihkannya dengan tisu. Tapi, ternyata Jongin juga melakukan hal sama kepadaku, bedanya Jongin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan menyadari itu, kami saling menatap dan tertawa. Kecanggungan diantara kami telah hilang, dan digantikan suasana romantis, dan kabahagiaan. Aku bisa melihat sepasang kekasih disebelahku, yang ikut-ikutan seperti kami. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, memakan spagetti berdua. Hu... dasar plagiat! Mau bermesraan dengan meniru gaya kami!

Acara makan kami akhirnya selesai. Tak kusangka, ternyata Jongin orang yang romantis. Acara makan kami penuh dengan skinship yang sama sekali tak kuduga sebelumnya. Dan itu, ditirukan beberapa pasangan lain yang makan ditempat yang sama tadi. Ahaha... aku bisa melihat beberapa perempuan yang merengek kepasangan merek untuk melakukan hal sama, yang Jongin lakukan padaku.

Kami, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju halte untuk pulang sekarang.

"Eum... Jongin. Sebenarnya nanti malam ada pesta kecil bersama sahabatku untuk menyambut tahun baru dirumahku. Eomma tak mengijinkanku keluar malam menyaksikan kembang api dipusat kota nanti malam. Jadi, apa kau mau ikut?" Tawarku takut-takut padanya.

"Tentu saja. Jam berapa aku harus kesana?" Jawabnya antusias.

"Terserah kau saja. Sahabatku akan datang jam 8 malam nanti" jelasku.

"Aku akan datang jam 8 lebih mungkin? Kau bisa memberiku alamat rumahmu?"

"Eum... baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatku nanti" aku tersenyum pada Jongin. Dan kali ini benar-benar senyum tulus dariku. Bukan senyum kecanggungan. Jongin juga membalas senyumku. Dan sekarang, kami berjalan dengan tangan kami yang sangat bertautan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung ada yang mencarimu didepan, temuilah dulu. Ia ada di ruang tamu"

"Ya, eomma" jawabku pada eommaku.

"Kau mengundang orang lagi Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun padaku.

"Ah itu... ya. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanyaku was-was pada Baekhyun.

"Jika itu membuatmu senang kenapa tidak?".

"Terima kasih Baekkie" aku memeluknya singkat dan segera beranjak dari tempatku. Ternyata saat akan menuju ruang tamu, aku berpapasan eomma kembali.

"Apa dia yang pergi denganmu tadi sayang?"

"Eum... ya begitulah eomma... hehe...". "Tak apakan aku mengundangnya kemari?"

"Tentu, tak masalah. Kyung, eomma hanya berpesan padamu. Eomma berharap agar kau bisa menghargai hubungan kalian dengan baik. Kau tau maksud eomma kan?"

"Ma-mak maksut eomma? A-anu... aku bisa menjelaskannya" aku gugup tentu saja. Bagaimana eomma tau kalau.. kalau..

Eomma tertawa melihatku. "Eomma itu eommamu Kyung. Eomma sangat tau anak eomma ini. Ingat, eomma memiliki insting kuat mengenai dirimu sayang... Cha, jemputlah dia. Usahakan jaga hubungan kalian sampai menikah nanti. Sana jemput calon menantu eomma" eomma terus tertawa.

"Eomma..." aku langsung memeluk eomma. "Sudah-sudah. Nanti dia lama menunggumu. Eomma yakin dia bisa menjagamu, eomma dapat melihat dia adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab"

"Baik eomma..." aku langsung menuju ruang tamu. Dan ternyata Jongin duduk disana dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik.

"Jongin? Kenapa membawa semua ini?"

"Ini pesta bukan? Aku hanya ingin memeriahkannya saja. Aku juga membeli beberapa kembang api untuk nanti malam"

"Kenapa kau menghamburkan uangmu Jongin? Bukankah sudah kubilang?-"

"Sebenarnya ini uangku, uang yang kudapatkan setelah memenangkan lomba dulu. Aku masih menyimpannnya sampai sekarang karena dulu tak tau mau aku apakan"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Ayo ke halaman belakang" tawarku pada Jongin. Aku membantu membawa beberapa kantung plastik.

"Hai semua... aku kembali" ucapku saat telah kembali dihalaman belakang.

"Wah... dari mana semua in-. Jo-jongin?"

"Jongin?" Luhan juga ikut-ikutan menatapku dan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakang bingung.

"K-kkenapa dia bisa disini?" Baekhyun masih shock dengan kedatangan Jongin.

"Begini teman-teman. Sebenarnya malam ini aku punya sebuah hal untuk disampaikan... Eum, sebenarnya Jongin... sudah.. eum.. sudahmenjadikekasihku" ucapku terlampau cepat karena gugup.

"Kya... akhirnya pangeran yang kau impikan. Bisa kau dapatkan..." teriak Baekhyun nyaring sambil memelukku. Dan Luhan juga ikut-ikutan memelukku. "Selamat Kyung... aku senang mendengarnya.." Luhan mengucapkannya tak kalah senang dengan Baekhyun.

"Ekhem.."

Deheman cukup keras sengaja seseorang keluarkan untuk menyadarkan kami.

"Sudahlah baek, bantu tiang listrikmu untuk menyiapkan meja"

"Ah, iya-iya" Baekhyun langsung bergegas mendatangi Chanyeol-kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Jongin langsung saja meletakkan semua yang ia bawa di meja. "Tak kusangka, kau langsung menyusulku Jong!" Jongin langsung menoleh kearah orang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Aku, tak mau kalah darimu albino".

"Jongin membawa daging sapi juga ternyata? Huwa... kita makan enak malam ini..." Luhan kegirangan.

"Benarkah?" Aku langsung menghampiri Luhan yang tengah membuka bawaan Jongin tadi. Dan aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Aku yakin dia mengerti maksudku 'ke-na-pa? Meng-ham-bur-kan u-ang-mu un-tuk mem-be-li i-ni?'

Jongin yang kutatap malah mengendikkan bahunya. Ia malah mendekatiku sampil membawa sesuatu yang cukup panjang.

"Ya... aku janji tak akan mengulanginya Kyungie... Ini untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya" Jongin menyerahkan yang dibawanya tadi kepadaku.

"Light saber? Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Terima kasih" spontan saja aku memeluknya.

'Duar...'

Kembang api menyala begitu saja. Siapa lagi kalo bukan duo usil yang menyalakannya?

"Baekkie, Chanyeol! Itu kan untuk nanti malam!" Hardik Luhan pada pasangan usil itu. Tapi malah hanya dibalas dengan tawa dari pasangan usil itu.

Dan pada akhrinya, kami semua menyiapkannya bersama-sama. Mungkin ini adalah malam tahun pertama yang kulewatkan dengan sahabat yang kusayangi, ah tak lupa juga kekasihku.

"Kyung... daging yang sudah matang ini lebih baik, kau berikan pada kedua orang tuamu dulu... kita bisa memanggangnya lagi.." usul Luhan. Aku sih setuju-setuju saja.

Aku mengambil piring yang telah berisi beberapa daging matang. Dan pergi ke lantai dua mencari eomma dan appa.

"Eomma...? Appa? Kalian dimana?" Dan akhirnya yang kucari ketemu juga. Aku bisa melihat appa dan eomma tertawa bersama dibalkon.

"Eomma dan appa mengintip kegiatan kami ya?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau tau eommamu jadi teringat masa-masa kami berpacaran dulu seperti kalian" jelas appa lantang, dan berakhir mendapat cubitan dari eomma.

"Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung saja, lagi pula kami tidak keberatan"

"Kami tidak akan mengganngu kegiatan kalian sayang... nikmatilah dengan sehabat dan juga kekasihmu" ujar eomma dan terus terang saja itu membuatku malu.

"E-eh? Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku yeobo? Yang mana kekasihnya aku ingin lihat?" Appa langsung menarik eomma ke balkon. "Itu, ituloh yeobo... yang sedang menyiapkan kembang api sendirian" eomma sangat antusias menunjuk Jongin disana.

"Penglihatan appa yang bermasalah, atau kekasihmu memang agak gelap?"

"Appa!"

'Pletak!' Eomma menghadiahi jitakan pada appa. "Bagaimanapun dia lebih tampan darimu. Dan dia adalah anak baik-baik jika kau melihatnya lagi!" Jelas eomma membelaku.

"Aish... appa menyebalkan! Ini aku membawa ini untuk appa dan eomma" aku meletakkan piring ini di meja dekat balkon.

"Ah... terima kasih putriku. Ini terlihat enak. Sudah sana kembali, appa akan menghabiskan waktu sendiri dengan eomma. Bukan begitu yeobo?"

"Baiklah... aku pergi. Nikmati waktu kalian..." aku beranjak pergi dengan tertawa. Yeah, eomma sempat menjitak appa lagi sebelum aku pergi tadi. Hah... semoga suatu saat nanti aku bisa seperti appa dan eomma.

"Lu,Baek? Bagaimana? Dagingnya sudah siap semua?" Tanyaku setelah sampai.

"Ini,bantu aku menaruhnya di meja" ucap Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja aku langsung membantunya. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan jam 11.55 malam. Yeah, lima menit lagi dan semuanya sudah siap. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk dirumput bersama. Memakan beberapa cemilan yang dibawa Jongin tadi. Kami saling bertukar candaan. Hah... ini terlihat sangat indah bagiku.

"Satu menit lagi, ayo siapkan kembang apinya" Baekhyun berteriak heboh sendiri.

Kami memegang kembang api sendiri-sendiri. Kami telah memutuskan untuk menyalakan bersama-sama setelah menghitung mundur.

'Sepuluh'

'Sembilan'

'Delapan'

'Tujuh'

'Enam'

'Lima'

'Empat'

'Tiga'

'Dua'

'SATU!'

Dan kembang api kami meluncur bersahut-sahutan. Kami tertawa bersama menikmati kebahagiaan ini. Aku merasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku untuk saat ini, aku menoleh. Dan perasaanku benar. Itu Jongin. Jongin langsung tersenyum kearahku. Sementara itu pasangan ChanBaek tengah menyalaka kembang api lain karena mereka tahu aka segera habis.

"Kyungie!" Jongin memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih" Jongin mempersempit jarak kami. Ia menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibirku. Sontak saja itu, langsung dapat sambutan riuh dari pasang ChanBaek dan HunHan. Dan mungkin tak kusadari, eomma dan appa diatas melihatku.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Ciuman pertama yang kini telah hilang diawal tahun, diambil oleh Kim Jong In. Orag yang sangat aku cintai.

Disela ciuman kami aku berharap kecil.

'Kuharap semua orang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya ditahun depan. Terutama untuk orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi'

 **-END-**

 **Yeah, ff yang isinya author harapin bisa kayak gini sama gebetan author(kecuali adegan kiss yah) :D**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini. Semoga gak bosen sama ff-ff lain author.**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo,ya reader. Author juga manusia biasa yang banyak kesalahan.**

 **Mohon reviewnya dari kalian ^^**

 **Afakim12 undur diri! Anyeong!**

 **See you on new fanfiction!**


End file.
